1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphics processing and more specifically to compression of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional graphics processors use compression to reduce the memory footprint of color data stored in the frame buffer and/or to reduce the bandwidth needed to access the color data stored in the frame buffer. Some forms of compression operate on tiles that include color data for several pixels. When the color data for multiple sub-pixel samples within a pixel or multiple pixels within a tile are compressed, high contrast silhouettes of graphics primitives within the tile are difficult to compress without a high rate of loss.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for compressing image data with high contrast between pixels within a tile and between samples within pixels.